yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Yūri/Gallery
Official Yuuri full view.png Yuri face.png Yuri First Concept Design.png|Yūri's first concept design. Yuri Concept Art.png|Yūri concept art. Yūri's face concept art.png|Yūri's face concept art. 052016Animedia Yūri Concept Art.png|Yūri's concept art from Animedia May 2016. Sketches Sketch of Yūri Hidekazu Ebina.png|Official Picture of Yūri drawn by Hidekazu Ebina, one of the ARC V animators. Sketch of Yūri by Fuji.jpg|Official picture of Yūri drawn by Fuji, one of the ARC-V animators. Sketch of Yūri and Yuzu by Maiko Abe.png|Official Picture of Yūri and Yuzu drawn by Maiko Abe, one of the ARC V animators. Arc-V 135 Yuri and Yuya.jpg|Sketch of Yūri and Yūya drawn by Hiroki. Weekly Shonen Jump / V-Jump Yūri WSJ 09 2016.jpg|Yūri in Weekly Shonen Jump September 2016. Arc-V April V-Jump.jpg|V Jump March 2017 Calendar. Openings & Endings |-|Burn!= Arc V Op 2 Yuri.jpg |-|ARC of Smile!= Arc V Ed 3 Yuya Yuto Yugo and Yuri.png |-|Trump Card= Arc V Op 4 Yuri.png Arc V Dimensional counterparts.png |-|Speaking= Yuri asleep.jpg |-|LIGHT OF HOPE= Arc V Op 5 Yuri.png Yuri vs Yugo OP 5.jpg |-|Pendulum Beat!= Arc V OP 6 Yūri.png Arc V OP 6 Yūya,Yūto,Yūgo and Yūri.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri6.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri2.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri3.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri4.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri5.png Arc V OP 6 Yūri7.jpg Arc V OP 6 Yūri and Starve Venom.png |-|Dashing Pendulum= Arc V Ed 6 Serena and Yūri.png Arc V Ed 6 Serena and Yūri 2.png Arc V Ed 6 Yūya,Yūto,Yūgo and Yūri.png Arc V Ed 6 Dashing Pendulum4.png Arc Ending 6 Dashing Pendulum.png Anime |-|Season 1= Episode 37 Arc V Academia Throne Room.png Yuzu and Yuri 37.png Yuuri's debut.png Ep37 Close up of Yūri.png Episode 46 Ep46 Yūri appears2.png Ep46 Yūri appears.png Episode 47 Yuri and Dennis.png Ep47 Halil, Olga, Dennis and Yūri.png Halil, olga, yuri, dennis.png Yuri 47.png Ep47 Yuzu sees Yūri.png Yuri 47-1.png Arc V Yuri meets Yuzu.png Yuri and Yuzu 47-1.png Yuri 47-2.png Arc V Yuri Fusion Dragon Silhouette.png Yuzu hiding from Yuri.png Yuri 47-3.png Yuri is Teleported Away.png |-|Season 2= Episode 54 Ep54 Yūri smiling.jpg Yuri kidnap Rin.png Yuri in cloak.png Yuri in cloak 2.png Episode 75 Yuri and Dennis 4.png Cloaked Yuri 75.png Resistance Base.png Dennis and Yuri 5.png Ruri, Dennis, Yuri.png Yuri 3.png Ruri cornered.png Ruri and Yuri 75.png Yuri 6.png Episode 85 Yuri 85-1.jpg Yuri under the moon.png Yuri 85.png Episode 86 Yuri 86-4.png Yuri 86-1.png Yuri and Yugo 86-1.png Yuri 86-2.png Yuri and Yugo 86-2.png Yuri 86-3.png Episode 87 Yuri 87.jpg Berserk Yuri beginning.jpg Berserk Yuri Draw.jpg Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 87.jpg Berserk Yuri.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization.jpg Dimension Counterparts Synchronization 2.jpg Episode 88 Yuri and Dark Rebellion.jpg Yuri and Yuya 88.png Ep88 Darkness Yuri.png Yugo Yuto Yuri 881.jpg Yuri snap out.jpg Episode 89 Yuri 89-0.png Yuri 89-00.png Ep89 Yūri seeing Obelisk Force.png Yuri and Yugo 90.png Yuri 89-1.png Yuri 89-6.png Yuri 89-2.png Yuri 89-4.png Yuri 89-3.jpg Yuri 89-5.png Episode 91 Yūri's full body appearance.jpg Yuri, Sora, Serena, Reira 91.png Ep91 Yūri challenges Sora.png Ep91 Yūri surprised.png Arc V 91 Yuri and Obelisk Force.png Yuri vs Yugo 91.png Arc V 91 Joeri Vs Hugo.png Arc V Yuri with Fusion Card.png Yuri Fusion Summon.jpg Berserk Yuri Smiles.jpg Episode 92 Yuri vs Yugo 92-2.png Ep 92 Awakened Yuri.png |-|Season 3= Episode 106 Yuri 106.png You Show Duel School Students VS Joeri.png Yuri 106-8.png Yuri 106-1.jpg Yuri 106-9.png Yuri 106-2.jpg Yuri 106-3.jpg Yuri 106-10.png Yuri 106-4.jpg Yuri 106-6.jpg Yuri 106-11.png Yuri 106-12.png Yuri 106-7.jpg Yuri 106-13.png Ep106 Yūri with YSDS Students Carded.png Yuri, Asuka, Yuzu 106.png Yuri 106-5.jpg Yuzu, Yuri, Asuka 106.png Episode 113 Ep113 Dimemsional Counterparts.png Episode 117 Young Reiji 117.jpg Yuri and Serena Revival Zero.png Dimensional Counterparts 117.png Episode 121 Yuya and his counterparts 121.jpg Episode 122 Yuriep122.png Episode 123 Yuri and Asuka 123-2.png Yuri 123-0.png Ep123 Joeri VS Asuka.png Yuri 123-6.png Yuri 123-7.png Yuri 123-9.png Yuri, Asuka, and Sora 123.png Yuri 123-3.jpg Yuri 123-8.png Yuri 123-5.jpg Yuri 123-2.jpg Yuri 123-1.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-3.jpg Child Yuri 123-1.png Child Yuri 123-2.png Ep123 Young Yūri.png Child Yuri 123-11.png Child Yuri 123-3.png Child Yuri 123-2.jpg Leo and Yuri 123.png Reo and Yuri 123.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-4.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-5.jpg Ep123 Yūri activates Super Fusion.png Yuri 123-6.jpg Yuri and Asuka 123-1.png Yuri 123-14.png Episode 125 Yuri 125-1.png Demon Yuri.jpg Yuri 125-2.png Yuri, Yugo and Edo 125.png Episode 126 Yuri, Yugo, Sora, Edo 126.png Yugo vs Yuri 126.jpg Yuri, Yugo, Sora 126.jpg Yuri 126.jpg Episode 129 Ep129 Starve Venom and Yūri.png Episode 130 Zarc's Avatars.png Yuri, Sora, Yugo 130.png Yuri and Yugo 130.png Yuri 130.png Yuri 130-3.jpg Yuri 130-2.jpg Ep130 Yūri Summons Predator Plants Sarraceniant.png Yuri 130-4.jpg Ep130 Awakened Yūri Fusion Summon.png Ep130 Awakened Yūri activates the other effect of Greedy Venom.png Episode 131 Yuri 131-0.png Ep131 Yūri.png Yuri 131-2.png Yuri 131-4.png Yuri 131-5.png Yuri 131-3.png Yuri 131-1.png Yuri and Yugo 131.png Episode 132 Yuri and Yugo 132.png Ep132 Yūri approaches Yūgo.png Yugo0426.png Yuri and Yugo 132-1.png Yuri 132-1.png Yuri, Yugo, Yusho 132.png Zarc25.png Yuri and Yugo 132-2.png Yuri and Yusho 132-0.png Yuri 132-00.png Yuri 132-2.png Yuri 132-3.png Ep132 Yūri appears.png Yuri and Reiji 132.png Yuri and Yusho 132.png Yuri 132-13.png Yuri 132-4.jpg Yuri 132-14.png Ep132 Yūri2.png Ep132 Yūri vs Yūshō.png Ep132 Yūri laughing.png Yuri 132-15.png Yuri 132-10.png Yuri 132-11.png Yuri 132-12.png Yuri 132-5.png Yuri 132.png Yuri and Yusho 132.jpg Ep132 Yūya looking at Yūri vs Yūshō.png Episode 133 Yuri 133-9.png Ep133 Yūri5.png Yuri 133-1.jpg Ep133 Yūri activates the effect of Seed Cannon Salvo.png Yuri 133-2.png Yuri and Yusho 133.png Yuri 133-7.png Ep133 Yūri.jpg Ep133 Yūri, Reiji and Reira surprised.PNG Ep133 Yūri2.jpg Yuri 133-3.png Yugo and Yuri 133.jpg Ep133 Yūri Synchro Summon.png Yuri 133-4.png Ep133 Yūya seeing Yūri and his Dragons.JPG Clear Wing and Yuri 133.png Yuri 133-5.png Yuri 133-10.png Yuri 133-6.png Yuri 133-8.jpg Ep133 Yūri3.JPG Ep133 Leo watching Yūri and Starve Venom.png Ep133 Yūri4.JPG Yusho and Yuri 133.jpg Ep133 Yūri5.PNG Yuri 133-21.png Episode 134 Ep134 Yūri compliments Yūya.png Ep134 Yūri activates his Duel Disk.png Ep134 Joeri VS Yuya.png Ep134 Yūri Summons Ophrys Scorpio.png Ep134 Yūri Summons Darling Cobra.png Ep134 Yūri activates his Magic Card Fusion.png Ep134 Yūri tells Yūya to surrender.png Yuri 134.png Ep134 Yūri Demonic Form.png Ep134 Yūri attacks Drago Remora with Clear Wing.png Ep134 Yūri smiles.png Ep134 Yūri ends his turn.png Ep134 Yūri excited.png Ep134 Yūri.png Ep134 Yūri and Clear Wing.png Yuri 134-2.png Ep134 Awakened Yūri.png Yuri and Yuya 134.jpg Episode 135 Yuri 135-8.png Yuri 135-17.png Ep135 Awakened Yūri and Yūgo.png Yuri 135-1.png Yuri 135-18.png Yuto, Yuri, Yugo 135.png Yuri 135-19.png Yuri 135-23.png Yuri and Yuya 135-1.png Yuri 135-24.png Yuri 135-9.png Ep135 Yūri activates No Action.png Yuri 135-4.png Yuri 135-20.png Ep135 Yūri attacks directly Yūya with Dark Rebellion.png Yuri 135-5.png Yuri and Yuya 135-12.png Ep135 Yūri compliments Yūya's friends.png Ep135 Yūri notices that Yūya summons again Odd Eyes.png Yuri, Yuya, Reira 135-1.png Yuri, Yuya, Reira 135-2.png Ep135 Yūri activates Predator Plants Reborn.png Yuri 135-3.png Yuri 135-2.jpg Yuri and Yuya 135.png Ep135 Yūri saying not yet.png Ep135 Yūri activates his Trap Card.png Ep135 Yūri activates Ridicule World.png Ep135 Yūri explains Ridicule World.png Ep135 Yūri tells Yūya that he can't use his arms and legs anymore.png Yuri 135-13.png Yuri 135-14.png Yuri 135-6.jpg Yuri 135-7.png Yuri 135-16.png Yuri and Yuya 135-00.png Yuri 135-10.png Yuri 135-12.png Yuri 135-15.png Yuri and Yuya 135-3.png Yuri and Yuya 135-6.png Yuri 135-11.png Yuri 135-26.png Episode 136 Yuri 136.png Episode 140 Yūri140-23.png Episode 145 Zarc's Counterparts 145.png Yuri 145.png Yuri and Serena 145.png Episode 146 Yugo, Yuto, Yuri 146.png Yuri 146.png Zarc's Counterparts 146.png Yūya and Yūri146-12.png Yūri146-17.png Episode 147 Yuto, Yugo, Yuri 147.png Episode 148 Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 148-1.png Zarc Counterparts 148.png Yuri 148-1.png Yugo and Yuri 148.png Yuri and Starve Venom 148.png Yuya-Yuri 148.png Yugo, Yuya, Yuri 148-2.png Shuzo, Yuri-Yuya, Jack 148.png DVD & CD ARC-V Volume 23 DVD Cover.jpg ARC-V DVD Vol 33.jpg Other Joeri manzai.png Yu4 manzai 0245.JPG Yūya and Yūri Manzai Happy Birthday Kenshō Ono.jpg|Yūri and Yūya, Happy Birthday Kenshō Ono. Berserk Yuri icon.jpg Animedia July 2016 Yūya, Yūto, Yūri and Yūgo.png|Yūri, Yūto, Yūya and Yūgo from Animedia July 2016. Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime Galleries Category:Images of Yūri